


SatNavs for Dads

by columbine_and_asphodel (onlycrooks)



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Inspired By Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-25
Updated: 2013-10-25
Packaged: 2017-12-30 09:51:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1017165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlycrooks/pseuds/columbine_and_asphodel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's good to hear someone shouting about something other than the aliens trying to kill them. Others, it would be better if Herc and Chuck could communicate like everyone else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SatNavs for Dads

**Author's Note:**

> because [this](http://chuckula.tumblr.com/post/64549045366/herc-and-chuck-are-so-australian-that-when-herc) popped up on my dash
> 
> Whoops this was supposed to be fluffy.

Raleigh is stretched out in bed, nearly asleep and mostly recovered from Pentecost chewing him out and the fight with Chuck, when he hears it. He's heard it before, he thinks, or something like it, but he can't place it. Just to be safe- better to look prepared than risk not being prepared to face an attack- he lets instinct take over, stumbling to his feet and out the door. He's surprised to find Mako in the hallway, too. Unlike him, though, she looks wide awake and pissed off.

"Mako? Wha's happ'nin'?"

She looks at him like he's an idiot, then shakes her head. "The Hansens."

"Wha'?" Chuck and Herc are making that sound? _Why?_

Then the noise comes again, and Raleigh recognizes it as Herc's voice. Chuck's voice follows a moment later, closer this time, like he's moving.

Farther down the hall, a door flies open, and Aleksis Kaidanovsky storms out, Sasha a few steps behind because, unlike her husband, she's pulling on a robe. They look ready to kill someone, and Raleigh spares a moment to pray for the Hansens. He hasn't seen the Russians fight in person, but he knows their reputation.

"Should we get the marshal?" he asks, turning back to Mako.

She shrugs. "They have been warned."

"About what? They're just yelling a bit. We did that all the time in Anchorage."

"Raleigh-" Mako pats him on the arm, like he's a kid and she's the teenager stuck babysitting him "- they keep everyone awake, sometimes for weeks. If the Kaidanovskys must... remind them that this are in Hong Kong, it is for the best. Now go back to bed. They will be all right."

"But-"

"Who else can pilot Striker Eureka? They will be fine."

"I'm not so sure. Aleksis didn't even-"

"Goodnight, Raleigh. I will see you in the morning." That said, Mako turns on her heel and walks back to her room, leaving Raleigh little reason not to do the same.

The next time he hears Chuck's voice, it gets cut off in the middle. He carefully doesn't think about why.

* * *

As promised, Mako is in the mess the next morning, sitting at a table across from the Australian pilots. She's smiling brightly as she waves him over, gesturing to the empty spot beside her, and Raleigh can't help but smile back, if mostly because rations had been spread thin at the Wall and there's an overflowing tray waiting beside her.

"That for me?" he asks, just in case, as he settles on the bench.

Mako nods, still smiling. "I asked Ranger Hansen if he and this one-" Mako doesn't move, but Raleigh doesn't doubt she's the reason Chuck yelps "- were injured last night. He promises they were not."

Raleigh would answer, but he's stuffing his face- God, he'd missed meat, and these apples are juicy, nothing like the dehydrated ones they got on the Wall- and enough of a gentleman not to talk with his mouth full. So he tries to make a noise that conveys, "Oh, really? That's good. How'd you manage that, 'cause those were two furious Russians I saw going your way."

The rest of the table just blinks at him, so he doesn't think he managed that. His mouth's still full- admittedly because he refilled it, but this is his second good meal in years- so he can't just say what he meant. So he gives it another go.

And they blink at him again.

"The fuck are you tryin' to say, Becket?"

"Stop putting more food in your mouth!" Mako hisses, callously pulling his tray away.

Why does he want to pilot with her again?

"I believe Raleigh meant to say how happy he is to hear you were not hurt but wonders why?"

Right. That's why. She knows where he's going and gets him there faster.

"We had a talk, is all." Chuck shrugs. He looks like he's gotten over whatever flew up his ass yesterday, but Raleigh doesn't trust it. "It was all civilized."

Herc nods, and Raleigh lets go of the ball of worry in his chest. He knows Herc wouldn't let his pride put other people in danger- not that Chuck would, necessarily, but Raleigh knows Herc better than he knows his son. "There's still some adjustments we've gotta make on the Jaegar, but we'll see you in the Kwoon, yeah?"

Raleigh hasn't seen Herc spar- if it can be called that, Jesus- since Scott, and he's curious to see how Chuck measures up. "We'll see you then," he promises and doesn't have to look at Mako to know she'll be going with him.

* * *

They never make it. Two Kaiju come through the Breach, and Cherno Alpha, Crimson Typhoon and Striker Eureka are called out to meet them.

Which is how Raleigh finally figures out what Herc and Chuck had been shouting the night before. He, Mako and Chuck, who's suited up and ready to get into Striker Eureka, are already in the bay, Chuck twitching as he waits impatiently for his dad to show up.

Then Herc's voice comes booming out, "AUSSIE AUSSIE AUSSIE!" and Chuck, without taking a moment to think, bellows back, "OI OI OI!"

Not thirty seconds later, the older Hansen is jogging into sight. He says something, but Raleigh doesn't understand a word of it, his ears still ringing from Chuck's inhuman shout- the one that sounds almost exactly the way Scott's had, the few times he and Herc had been stationed with Raleigh and Yancy. Mako must say something for him, because Herc flushes and flashes an apologetic smile.

Then the techs scurry past, ushering the Hansens into the Conn-Pod.

* * *

The Marshal is glaring at Tendo when Raleigh and Mako sneak into LOCCENT.

"You told me the Kaidanovskys spoke with them about it."

"I did!" Tendo spreads his arms. "And they did! It's not that we aren't trying, Marshall."

Pentecost sighs, beckoning Raleigh and Mako closer without turning around. "Yes, I saw you two," he calls. "It shouldn't be that difficult. We got them their own radios!"

"To be fair, sir, I've heard it's genetic. Some sort of gene mutation in the whole country's population- probably from something in the water."

"Are you talking about the Hansens?" Raleigh butts in. "There's no way an entire country does that, is there? They'd all be deaf, wouldn't they?"

"You'd be surprised at what the Hansens can't hear," Pentecost mutters, grabbing the comm as the dot that is Striker Eureka starts moving (Herc and Chuck share a look just before it does, and there isn't a person in LOCCENT who doesn't know what two words they've just thought- Tendo shakes his head, and Pentecost gives Raleigh and Mako the go ahead). "'No' being foremost."

* * *

Years later, when Raleigh gets lost on his wanderings, he can't help chuckling sadly and whispering, "Aussie Aussie Aussie." In the back of his mind, there's a voice that sounds like Mako, sighing softly and pulling him back home with an _Oi Oi Oi_.

The news never mentions the silence that follows Marshal Hercules Hansen. But then, he always knows where his son is now.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I saw the movie, so I can't remember the timeline exactly or who was in LOCCENT when things went down, so, uh, please place inaccuracies under artistic license.


End file.
